


L'ultime champagne

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [269]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tired Niko
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep doit faire face à la fatigue de Niko.





	L'ultime champagne

**Author's Note:**

> J'essaie de ramener ce ship lol

L'ultime champagne

  
Pep passa son bras autour de la taille de Niko, ils participaient à un gala privé ou quelque chose dans le genre, il était venu pour revoir certaines personnes et pas spécialement pour l'événement. Il avait rapidement fait le tour, serrant les mains de Jürgen et José, avant de finalement trouver l'entraîneur du Bayern plus ou moins à l'écart, plongé fans ses pensées alors que son regard fixait son verre intouché de champagne. Pep aimait bien Niko, après être passé par le Bayern, il comprenait que le croate ait quelques problèmes avec le club au combien sympathique. Niko sursauta à son contact, évitant de faire tomber son verre de très peu, Pep renifla silencieusement son parfum, Niko semblait toujours si préparé à ce genre de moment, il l'aimait vraiment bien.

  
''Tout va bien Niko ?'' Pep lui demanda en subtilisant sa boisson probablement présente pour se fondre dans la masse

''Ouais, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là.''

''Pareil pour moi, je croise beaucoup de monde à ma grande surprise, dont toi. Alors le Bayern ?''

''Pep, s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas du club aujourd'hui.'' Merde, Pep avait oublié la Ligue des Champions

''Pardon, j'avais oublié, tu méritais mieux et je suis vraiment désolé du résultat. Tu veux parler de quelque chose d'autre ?''

''Gagne la Ligue Pep, c'est tout ce que je te demande...'' C'était surprenant... Niko posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de ne plus bouger, de nouveau replongé dans ses pensées. Pep ne dit rien, buvant simplement le champagne.

  
Fin


End file.
